Pezberry Day 5 and 6
by irnbru32
Summary: This is a continuation of my story PezBerry Day 1 and 2- Santana meets Rachel's dads properly for the first time. She trys to make a good impression but things don't go as well as she had hope thanks to LeRoy Berry. Sorry bad summary please give it a go


**Hey Peeps,**

**So this story is a continuation of my other story Pezberry day 1 and 2 (Best read that one first to get an idea of what's going. You don't have to but there are some jokes that have been brought across that will make more sense if you read the first one).**

**I also tried to incorporate day 7(intoxication) in this as well. The story is mostly day 6 but I did try to put in 5 and 7 as well but I don't think it work very well. I'm sorry if you don't like LeRoy, just always imagined him as this big lovable giant while Hiram is the more sensible parent. **

**So I hope you enjoy it and thanks to everyone who reviewed the first one (your awesome xx) and tell me what you think of this one XxX**

**Disclaimer- I sadly don't own anything **

Santana stood in the bathroom in just her underwear waiting for the shower to heat up. She rubbed her face hoping to rub away the redness that had gathered in her cheeks. This was not the way she had wanted to meet Rachel's dads. Sure she had met them once before but that was like for two days when she and Rachel had went back to Lima for a flying visit. They had stayed with the Berry men but she had her own parents to visit so the interaction between her and Rachel's dads was limited and that was the way she had liked it, Santana made sure that she was on her best behaviour whenever the Berry men were in sight. No reason for them to think that she was having sex with their daughter or anything.

Santana sighed as she ran her hand underneath the running water to check the temperature. Those two days had been hard, trying not to touch Rachel or do anything that could be deemed inappropriate but Rachel had just been so cute being around her fathers and being back at home. She had basically taken a vow of celibacy for those two days and that had nearly killed her and now it looked like she would be taking that vow again until Rachel's dads left.

Santana jumped slightly when the bathroom door opened and looked at Rachel who had just entered.

"Sorry about that, I didn't have time to phone you to tell you...they just showed up" Rachel said as she took Santana's hand and kissed her knuckles.

Santana heaved a big sigh "Don't worry about it...I'm the one that should be sorry, you did try to tell me when I got in"

"Well don't worry about it, they already like you from the last time they met you so you have nothing to worry about" Rachel said as she moved closer to her practically naked girlfriend.

"Oh yeah the whole two minutes that I had spoke to them" Santana grumbled pulling Rachel in to a hug when she was close enough.

"It was more than two minutes...we had dinner with them and slept in my old room at the house" Rachel giggled as Santana buried her head in to her neck and let out another groan.

"Don't remind me, it was torture sleeping next to you and not being able to do anything but snuggle" Santana said as she nipped at Rachel's neck with her teeth before soothing the nip with her tongue.

"Oh hush, you like to snuggle...you should just admit it, you're a snuggler and that's ok ,I like that about you" Rachel said as she closed her eyes at Santana's ministrations, but let out a whimper of protest when Santana suddenly stopped and picked her head up off of Rachel's neck and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Santana Lopez is no snuggler, she gets in, does the job, and leaves no questions asked" Santana said with a straight face, which didn't last long as the chuckles she had been holding in finally came out as Rachel started swatted at her. "I'm joking...jeez"

"Please you just don't want people to know that you're a complete softy. Hard on the outside and soft on the inside" said Rachel as she tickled Santana's sides to make her point.

Santana squealed out a laugh and batted at Rachel's hands, taking a hold of them and kissing them both gently when she finally got Rachel to stop "Only for you...I'm only soft for you, nobody else, but if you ever tell Quinn or Mercedes or anyone else I will ends you Rachel Berry."

Rachel pulled Santana to her and captured her in to a toe curling kiss. Just has the kiss started to heat up the couple heard a faint knock on the bedroom door and the voice of Hiram Berry float through the room.

"Rachel honey...I think the dinners burning, do you want me to get it for you?"

"Crap" muttered Rachel as she pulled away from Santana. "You go have your shower and I'll try save dinner" she said as she gave Santana a quick kiss and turned to leave.

Santana quickly pulled off her bra and panties and smirked smugly at Rachel, who had stopped in the door way of the ensuite bathroom gawking at her very hot, very naked girlfriend.

"See something you like gayberry" Santana teased as she got in to the shower. Rachel gulped nodding, not reacting to the teasing nickname, eyes glazed over with desire. "Well to bad you didn't let me try the pie so you ain't getting to try my muffin" Santana cackled over the running water. Her cackles soon turned in to screams as Rachel leant over and flushed the toilet; making the warm water cascading over Santana turn freezing cold."_**RACHEL!**_"

Santana jumped out from the shower and grabbed the retreating Rachel around the waist before she could make it out the door "That wasn't every nice" Santana growled in her ear before nipping it with her teeth making Rachel moan. Rachel spun around and wrapping her arms around her wet girlfriend.

"Well you weren't very nice either teasing me like that. You know I can't resist when you show me the twins" Rachel said as she started kissing and licking down Santana's neck to her chest until she was hovering over one of the said twins.

Santana's hold on Rachel had loosened and her eyes were closed as she let out moans of pleasure and anticipation of what Rachel was away to do next. Rachel blew a hot breath on to Santana's nipple watching as Goosebumps appeared over the skin before turning and breaking out of Santana's weak embrace leaving Santana hanging. "You should go back in to the shower to cool off" Rachel laughed as she ran for the door.

Rachel ran from the room and almost collided with LeRoy who was hovering in the doorway to the living room.

"Whoa...sweetie what's the rush, don't worry your dad saved the dinner before it was inedible but I would recommend take out unless you like your food well done" LeRoy said as he raised his eyebrow at his daughter's wet attire. "I take it she got to try the pie then?" LeRoy gestured to Rachel's clothes and grinned as Rachel looked down and saw the wet marks that a wet Santana had made and blushed.

"DADDY! Please...I...It's not...It isn't what you think...we...we weren't doing anything" Rachel stammered as she tried to cover her blushing cheeks, making LeRoy bark out a laugh.

"It's ok sweetie you're an adult now, and this is your house, you can do whatever you want...just not when we're here ...or in a 10 mile radius, please that's all I ask as a father...but it's good to know that your sex life is good, I won't need to give you the talk again though...will I" LeRoy rambled with wide eyes as he remembered back to the first time he gave Rachel the talk.

Back then it had been because she was dating the lanky tree of a boy...Timm or something, he was tall and awkward and LeRoy didn't really trust him around his baby girl or any boy for that matter especially that boy with the Mohawk...Buck...or something but it was a time both he and Hiram and Rachel wished to forget.

When Rachel had called about visiting for a couple of days since she was passing through Lima, he was ecstatic about seeing his baby again, but then she went and said she was bring her romantic counterpart and he wasn't so happy anymore. Another boy to threaten and glare at, so he was pleasantly surprised when he had been introduced to the unusually shy Latina with the amazing voice, he was in the audience when she had sung Valerie.

Of course he knew about her and Rachel's past at school but Rachel had pulled them aside when the cheerleader had went to see her parents and assured both him and Hiram that she had changed and the they both very happy with each other and he had seen it at the dinner they had, even though the other girl was trying not to, she kept smiling goofily at his daughter with love in her eyes as Rachel regaled them with stories of her adventures in New York, every and then adding a bit Rachel had forgotten.

She had been polite and respectful to them both, and it was very clear to both men that she made Rachel extremely happy which was all they wanted... and she didn't have the tools to get her pregnant so that was a bonus. So over all he liked the Latina and her lack of baby making appendages...but that didn't mean he couldn't mess with her and Rachel a little bit.

"Daddy no please, I don't need the talk...never ever again please" Rachel said as she looked at LeRoy, eyes begging. She too was probably reliving the horrible moment when Hiram had whipped out the power point presentation and then explained in graphic detail about all the horrible STD's people could get from having sex.

It was meant to scare Rachel in to not having sex and it had, but it had also scared him and he couldn't look at his dinner that night which consisted of sausages and mash with beans because it sadly looked too much like the pictures on the presentation, and even more unfortunate was that he couldn't look at Hiram over the next few days, too scared to even hold his hand.

"Well that was an experience I wish I could forget but unfortunately there are something's you can never unsee or hear." Said LeRoy solemnly shaking his head "But I suppose getting herpes or Chlamydia would be just as bad...but I'm just glad Santana can't get you pregnant."

"LeRoy leave the girls and my presentation alone, it was good and it stopped her from having sex didn't it? Stop being a baby about it...just because you couldn't eat your dinner that one night."Hiram said from the doorway not hearing LeRoy muttering "It stopped us having sex too"

"Rachel honey I managed to save some of the food but most of it is most of it is unsalvageable I'm afraid" Hiram stood in the door way holding a blackened tray that once held a lovely roast chicken but now looked like it held it's ashes. "Your pie wasn't much better, I had to chuck that away as well" Hiram said cocking his head to the side as LeRoy started to giggle at the double meaning the pie had gained, but soon stopped when Rachel wacked him in the stomach with a "You're disgusting"

Rachel stormed off to the kitchen to see what was left of dinner leaving the two men in the hallway looking at each other-Hiram confused and LeRoy amused.

10 Minutes later Santana emerged from the bedroom shower and dressed in nice but comfy clothes. When she entered the living room Rachel and her dads were sitting on the sofas discussing some programme that was on the TV. Santana sank down on the sofa next to Rachel and leaned against the arm rest so she was facing Rachel but could still see the Berry men without being rude. This also stopped Santana from getting to close to Rachel and giving her dads any ideas.

But Rachel was having none of that as she reached for Santana's hand which was resting in her lap. Grabbing it, Rachel's turned to Santana and smiled "We've had to order take out since we couldn't eat the dinner without breaking our teeth, so I just got your usual from the little Italian place on the corner. I hope that's ok?"

"Yeah that's fine Rach" Santana said in a quiet voice with a small smile as she squeezed Rachel's hand before pulling her hand away and turning her attention to the Berry men "So how was the flight over?"

Rachel looked shocked that Santana had pulled her hand away, since Santana usually used any excuse to touch her in someway...mostly inappropriate ways but still. Rachel jumped slightly when the door bell went off announcing the arrival of their food. Santana sprang up from the couch and almost ran to the door before anyone else could move.

"Well someone must be hungry" said Hiram with a small smile on his face.

"She's not the only one, I haven't had a decent meal since this morning...that aeroplane food was awful" LeRoy pouted rubbing his stomach.

"Well that didn't stop you eating all of it and mines as well" Hiram raised an eyebrow at his husband who just smiled sheepishly.

Santana came back in with the bag of food and headed to the kitchen, Rachel got up to help her. In the kitchen Santana had her back to Rachel at the work top unloading all the food on to plates. Rachel walked up to her and hugged her around the waist.

"You ok?" she mumbled in to Santana's neck as she placed a kiss there know that the Latina had a weakness for having her neck kissed.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired it was a long day that's all" said Santana as she shrugged Rachel off.

Now Rachel was alarmed Santana had shrugged her off...actually stopped sweet lady kisses willingly. Rachel went to say something but Santana beat her to it.

"Here can you give these to your dads...thanks" She said thrusting the plates in to Rachel's hands and turning back to dish out her and Rachel's.

Rachel wordlessly took the plates and headed back in to the dining area handing her dads, who had moved from the living room, the plates. She went to head back to the kitchen to help Santana, but she was already walking through the door and placing Rachel's plate in front of her and sitting down before Rachel could do or say anything.

Dinner was a quite affair, the talk mostly on Santana's job and Rachel's musicals. There was one small incident when LeRoy, with a mischievous glint in his eye, asked about marriage and having a family and Santana had choked on a bit of pasta that she was chewing. After hacking it back up, she had excused herself and went in to the kitchen for a drink.

After dinner the foursome sat in the living room again, this time armed with glasses of wine. Again Santana sat as far away from Rachel as she could while sitting on the same seat. A few hours later the Berry men rose and bid the young women good night and that they were tired from the long flight and that they would see them bright and early tomorrow morning for breakfast, they were departed with a "goodnight daddy/dad" and "Goodnight Mr and Mr Berry."

When her fathers had left, Rachel had turned to her girlfriend and raised her eyebrow at her as she chugged down the last of her wine in one big huge gulp. Santana looked at Rachel through unfocused eyes thanks to the alcohol coursing through her. Santana must have had about 3 or 4 glasses of wine to herself at least throughout the night.

"You want to tell me why you've been acting so weird today?" Rachel asked taking the glass from Santana before she could pour another glass for herself. Anymore and she would start sobbing, Rachel knew from experience.

"No...Nothing's wrong Rach" Santana said through a slight slur, as she pulled herself up right on the couch.

"You've been avoiding me like the plague since your shower...is it because of my dad's being here?" Rachel asked as she scooted closer to her girlfriend. She was treating her like she was a scared rabbit about to flee at any second.

"No...Well yeah kinda" Said Santana as she slumped back in to the couch "I dunno I just...want them to like me I guess...and I got a lotta work to do after high school and everything"

"But Santana I've forgiven you and so have they...high school was a long time ago, we both changed in to better people...and my dad's can see that. They see how happy you make me" Rachel said as she pulled Santana in to a hug seeing her lower lip tremble. *Let the sob fest begin* Rachel thought as she rubbed Santana's back.

"I love you Rachel so so much...but it's just your dad is the size of the hulk, he scares me and if I up set you he could hulk smash me through the window" Santana sobbed in to Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel did her best to not laugh at Santana but she couldn't help the giggle that bubbled in her throat. Her daddy LeRoy probably was the size of the hulk standing over 6'4 and since he like working out he had muscles on his muscles but he had the personality of a kitten –loving and playful and sometimes devious.

"You're laughing at me...Rachel it's not funny I could die or be severely deformed when your dad decides to smash my head with his spade like hand"

"You are never watching the Avengers again, you're getting too many ideas" Rachel said shaking her head.

"I just don't want them to think I'm whoreing all over you and only using you for sex because...our sex is awesome but I could live without it if you never wanted to do it again...I've already taken my vow of celibacy until your dads leave" Santana said before she broke back out in to sobs at the thought of never having sex again.

"Is that why you wouldn't hold my hand...that's stupid Santana, my dad's wouldn't mind if we held hands or kissed in front of them, they would in front of us, just be yourself" Rachel said as she cupped Santana's face in her hand and used her thumbs to wipe away the tears "Well maybe not your full self...no need for them to see you groping me every time we're in the same room together"

Santana chuckled and sniffed before closing the distance and capturing Rachel's lips with her own. Rachel smile in to the kiss and responded with equal eagerness. The kiss soon turned heated as Rachel pushed Santana back against the arm of the couch and straddled her.

A cough was heard behind Santana and the couple shot apart, Santana pushing Rachel off her and off the couch on to the floor. LeRoy was standing there with a big smile on his face examining his hand.

"Do you really think my hands are like spades Santana? I didn't think they were that big...I'm gonna have complex about my huge spade like hands" He said as he waved is hands about in exaggerated movements and flexed his muscles. "And I take that hulk comment as a compliment; I worked hard to get these babies" He said poking at one of his biceps.

For the second time that day Santana was left speechless her mouth opened and closed as she tried to form a response but thankfully Rachel came to her rescue.

"Was there something you needed daddy?" She said glaring at the dad for interrupting and scaring Santana again "That was a private conversation we were having"

"Oh I just got up to get a glass of water for your dad, that's all...you kids just carry on what you were doing and don't mind big o'l hulk here. Just so you know Santana I'm just messing with you...you make my little girl so happy and I can tell that you love her very much which is all me and Hiram want from you"

Rachel got to her feet and pulled a still frozen Santana off the couch and pulled her down the hallway to their room mouthing a "Thank you" to her daddy.

"Just ignore him San he thinks he's funny...but see they do like you and forgive you, and trust me with how my daddy is joking with you your doing something right he never said a word to Finn, Jesse or Puck. He never really bothered to learn their names."

Santana nodded and whispered a small barely audible "Ok"

"How about we start a fresh tomorrow...clean sheet for all of us" Rachel said as she striped down to her underwear before pulling on her PJ'S and throwing Santana hers.

Once Santana was changed she got into bed beside Rachel and snuggled up close to her. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" mumbled Rachel already starting to nod off thanks to Santana's embrace. Santana leant over and place a kiss on Rachel's forehead before snuggling down praying that tomorrow would go better.

The next morning LeRoy and Hiram entered the kitchen and found Santana cooking breakfast at the stove and Rachel wrapped around her from behind. Santana looked over at the men when they entered and gave a small smile "I've just made an assortment of food for breakfast if that's ok...there's fruit and cereal on the island if would prefer that."

Santana seemed a lot more comfortable this morning than she did last night, and both men smiled when Santana made a move to move away from the stove but was kept in place by their daughter. Santana laughed quietly laughed to herself.

"Rach you've gotta move I've got to feed your dads" she said as she tried to prise Rachel away from her body.

Rachel grumbled as Santana detached herself from her and move to place some more things on the kitchen island. The Berry men sat down next to Rachel who had retreated to the island for a seat, Santana soon join the trio with more food and sat down to eat herself.

Santana had barely had a bite of her sausage when the door bell went. Groaning she got up and went to answer the door leaving Rachel with her dads.

Grumbling to herself about who would be ringing the door bell this early in the morning she swung open the door and opened her mouth to give whoever it was a piece of her mind about interrupting her breakfast but all that came out was "Fuck...Mami ...Papi what a nice surprise"

"Language Santana sweetie...we thought we would just drop for a surprise visit." Said Maribel Lopez as she swept her daughter in to a hug.

"Fuck"


End file.
